Alpine sports such as skiing and snowboarding involve a board or set of boards for sliding on snow or, in some lesser preferred conditions, on ice; footwear for protecting the wearer's foot from the elements; and a means of securing the footwear to the board which is frequently called a binding. The boards themselves currently are commonly made of composite materials such as fiberglass, although previously wooden materials were popular. The binding which secures the footwear to the board(s) must meet several criteria with regard to safety and durability. The binding must secure the footwear to the board securely when in use, but must be easy to release should the wearer fall or wish to remove the board. Further, the binding when in use should prevent rather than cause damage to the board upon which it is mounted
As Alpine sports enthusiasts push the limits of performance set by past enthusiasts, the need for high performance bindings has increased. When enthusiasts move to rough terrain with moguls and potholes, increased potential exists for shock and stress to be applied to the board, the boot and the bindings, as well as to the enthusiast himself or herself. This can result in damage to the board, premature release of the boot, and damage to the joints of the skier. Thus, it is desirable to diffuse and spread the shock over a larger area to prevent damage to the board and the enthusiast.
Further, Alpine enthusiasts are demanding greater ability to adjust the elevation, tilt and angle of their board(s) with respect to the plane of the sole of their foot, to allow for higher performance and greater variety of movement. Previous methods and bindings have addressed tilt or angle or performance. However, none have provided the degree of flexibility and adjustability combined with ease of manufacture achieved by the instant invention.